User talk:Jackiespeel
Report:Wiki page Please follow the instructions at the top of the page, and only add new reports to the correct section, at the bottom of the page. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 19:10, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :The main problem with the list is - it is 'slightly fiddly' for those of us who come across an 'unsuitable wiki' (as distinct from 'Wikia is not censored'/'if you look around the Wiki(a)verse there will be some wikis you do not care for') who just want to 'paste a link to something inappropriate, duplicating and otherwise justifiably removable and go back to whatever we were doing.' :There is probably no easy way of creating a system that suits this group and is simple for the VSTF group to go through. Jackiespeel (talk) 11:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) All we ask is that you follow the directions at the top. I refer specifically to the third item which reads: :* New entries may be added to the non-VSTF checked section only. The rest of the instructions explain how to do things to add them properly. For example, the wiki you tried to add? The link didn't work at all. -- sulfur (talk) 13:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Please do not add commentary to the R:W page. Also, only spam wikis or those that outright break the Terms of Use should be reported there. Again, please do not post "unproductive" wikis there or ones that are not spam or Terms of Use violators. Finally, please only put the name of the wiki, such as "abc" rather than "http://abc.wikia.com/". Only the "abc" portion is important. -- sulfur (talk) 17:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I undid your edit here because it redirected me to an invalid wiki. Please follow the instructions and try again. 22:52, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Of the five wikis you added this evening, only two had valid links, and neither of them were spam or vandalism. Please actually check the links that you add to ensure that they are actually valid, and please actually take a minute to ensure that they meet the requirements at the top of the page. If they are not spam or vandalism, then they are not part of our purview and will be summarily ignored. -- sulfur (talk) 02:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) R:W redux The wiki you added today "sex pictures" is an invalid wiki. I suspect that was the "description" of the wiki, not the actual wiki. Look at the URL for the wiki, and take the bit that comes before ".wikia.com". So, for example, for "thisisaspamwiki.wikia.com", you would put in , not . The big thing? TRY YOUR LINK BEFORE SAVING THE PAGE. If it doesn't work, don't save the page. Fix the link. -- sulfur (talk) 16:55, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Report:Wiki Stop adding items to this list that are invalid. If you cannot take the time to check your links, then do not add anything more to the list. Every single item you added in the last couple of days was an invalid link. If you add another such link, then your posting privileges will be removed from this wiki. -- sulfur (talk) 03:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, if you don't know how to report wikis, ask a VSTF to add them. You did this again... 02:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Whichever way I do them they come up wrong - though the ones I report are almost all deletables (there will always be the odd borderline case). :It's not that difficult. Don't include the "http://" or the ".wikia.com" portions. Include the bits in between and nothing else. You failed again this time. -- sulfur (talk) 00:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) 'The thing is' - I am more interested in creating pages such as http://presidents-encyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/US_Presidents_in_the_Wikiverse and http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_in_the_Wikiverse than reporting wikis - and I tend to go for the 'quick in, add details and out' when I come to VSTF (which is intermittently). If you wish to recommend it - 'X in the wikiverse' pages on an active wiki on the topic (and then dividing up topics and viewpoints/merging/otherwise dealing with active and inactive wikis) can resolve some issues (and is within most people's capabilities). I don't mean to be a nuisance - but we all have 'things which do not work with us' (which includes some self-service terminals in shops). Jackiespeel (talk) 14:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) R:W yet again Could you please remake your reports in the correct format? Lets say I wanted this wiki, and the link I'm on is http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jackiespeel?action=edit. The correct format for this would be: . Right now, most of your links do not work. Thanks, — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 19:12, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :You just copy the URL, the link at the top, and then you paste only the part between http:// and .wikia.com. If I wanted http://community.wikia.com, it will be community. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 19:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::That's not the point. The point is that none of the wikis you listed work, none of them go to a direct wiki, they are just a bunch of random links. Let me fix them for you, but I hope you can do the same nex time. Your copy: Bad title Inappropriate topic ditto Bad title/topic Spam Inappropriate Try out the links: Bad title Inappropriate topic ditto Bad title/topic Spam Inappropriate Good copy: Try them out: — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 19:40, March 2, 2016 (UTC)